dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
L
Known universally by the letter L (エル, Eru), L is a regular on Dollars BBS Chat, although not a participant of the pre-existing Dollars Group Chat. L has stated that the choice of username was due to the similarities between the Death Note character L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), and L. Although the original L and Kira from Death Note are at odds with each other, L and Kira on Dollars BBS chat are on good terms and do not condone fanwars centred around the original L and Kira's animosity. Or any provocation concerning this matter at all, really. For example: Eiji-Kun: L and Kira in the same chat, oshet. Kira: GTFO L: Eiji, STFU Kira: @Eiji-Kun Please remove yourself from the vicinity. You may consider this an overreaction if you will, but we consider this matter vastly overrated. Due to L's use of such a common username, there may be trolls or other users who log in as "L". Users should be able to differentiate between L the regular and L as a troll or newcomer through verification questions. After ghosting, L will log back in as ｴﾙ, which read "eru" in Japanese Katakana. Previously, L tested using TheRealL, which only resulted in a fight with a troll under the name of TheRealerL. Profile Appearance Both users of the name L: *have black hair *wear jeans whenever given a choice *show a blatant disregard of proper posture. See "slouch." *almost perpetually sit in the same way In real life, L has/does the above and is also roughly 5'6"/170cm. The only Dollars that know L's real appearance are L's real life friends and Silence. Who has conveniently forgotten Traits Both users of the name L: *have strong cravings for sugar/sweets/chocolate/cake/anything sweet in general *show a complete disregard for the medical recommendations of at least eight hours of sleep daily *have some form of obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, that may be considered mildly autistic *are occasionally perceived as childish *are considered extremely odd by "normal" society *speak multiple languages *frequent the use of the honorific "-san" Personality Although Dollars BBS's L hopes to uphold L Lawliet's name and image, L has a mild form of multiple personality disorder and is known to suddenly and/or for no apparent reason switch to L's childish, loud, affectionate, random and outgoing alter ego, the complete opposite of the calm, composed and collected L. This occurs most frequently after L has consumed sugar. After the "sugar high" has passed, L may or may not choose to revert to "L-mode". L refers to the alter-ego L as "spaz-mode." When in "spaz mode", L recognises blackcat as mother, Wakito as father and alice_neko as younger sister. BubbleMan is L's "Bubble". Leonyx is L's "backflip buddy". Shiro and Darkflower are L's "besties". L is often online in the presence of awesome users such as iPeekAtChu, 琳, root3, SENNA, Middleman, Lia, Kei-chan, Cheerio, Chikuro, Silence, Kira, zato, Ace, Jane, BubbleMan, Elk, Leonyx, Rinoa, Pinku, Kake, Maid-chan, Psyche★Red, ♥GRELL♥, etc etc as well as L's family, as stated above. L also has a low tolerance for weaboos and trolls. Although L's low tolerance of weaboos should theoretically clash with the use of the "-san" honorific, L believes that the honorific is only used to express a polite manner. Due to the fact that L does not believe in wasting time attempting to change weaboo and troll attitudes, L will, in circumstances when faced with such users, either request for the host to disconnect them, or, in such cases that the chatroom has been overrun by weaboo and troll actvivity, simply leave. Trivia *L does not possess a ban hammer or ban gloves - L has a ban Death Note, and will not hesitate to use it if sufficiently irritated. *L is Asian. *L attends a selective high school. *L despises bad grammar, but believes it is a waste of time and energy to correct bad grammar, punctuation and/or spelling. *L has a love for all things chocolate and will actually go into chocolate withdrawal if deprived of such foods for extended periods of time. *L will always prefer tea over coffee, and cake over pie. *L listens almost exclusively to Kpop. *L has a fascination with languages and aims to achieve fluency in seven. Among them are two Chinese dialects, English, Japanese, Korean, Thai, and perhaps Cantonese if L is able to master the tones. So far, L is bordering on three and is learning four more. *L has a fascination with pretty things and pretty people, and will often study these in great detail. *L is self-taught in the instruments of piano and acoustic guitar. L oftens spends time transposing songs on the piano. *L is amused by being referred to as a male. Please continue to do so. Quotes L-mode: * "I lack entertainment." * "Let us not rule out the possibility of world domination by penguins." * "Sami-san is sufficiently confused now, correct?" * "Confectionary is beneficial to thought processes." * "I would not kill you. Your logic is without reason." * "I am a child. Female or male is irrelevant." * "I see no entertainment in that." * "As there are also a Kira-san, Yagami-san, Ryuuzaki-san, Near-san, Matt-san, and Mello-san on BBS, we have decided to disregard all deaths and coexist peacefully." * "Hmm, but I am not narcissistic enough to proclaim that I am intelligent~" *-reverts to L mode- "I regret to inform you that I must leave." Spaz-mode: * -facekeyboards- * "Cuz I'm all awesome and candy and rainbow fluffy unicorns!" -spazzes- * "Yo....Imma Ghetto Shark 'n Imma bite chu" * -crawls under table- * "Who needs weed when you have CHOCOLATE?!" * -dives under table- * "SUGARSUGARSUGARWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKABATMAN~" *-hangs from light fitting- * "Homework sucks. Monkey balls." * "SURDS = Stupid Uninteresting Retarded Drivel Shit" * -throws a book at the wall- *-catches sugar and stuffs into mouth-